THE PARTNERSHIP
by plasma22
Summary: A change to the ending of "A problem like Maria" S2E7. Here the team flies back from S. America, and Chance and Ilsa duel it out in the office.  One-shot


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Human Target, or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>THE PARTNERSHIP<strong>

_(Modifying the ending of "Problem Like Maria" S2E7, the team flies back to SF from South America, and Chance gets ready to face Ilsa's wrath.)_

* * *

><p>Chance, Guerrero, Winston, and Ames were flying back to San Francisco in Ilsa's private jet, after rescuing Maria's husband - Diego Garcia - and killing the Lopez brothers.<p>

Ames was watching a movie on the plane, and the three men were having a drink together.

Winston looked at his watch, "Another hour before we land and all hell breaks loose!"

Chance put on a brave face, "Nah, things will be fine. Ilsa gets mad, but she cools down easily too."

Winston stared at Chance, "It appears you have more confidence in your ability to charm, than I do. I told you before we left, if we take this mission we are finished with Ilsa. And that stunt - forcing the plane to land, disregarding Ilsa's orders - was the last straw, you know."

Chance shrugged his shoulders, "I did what I had to do. If she can't see that, there's not much I can do about it."

"Bro, I love having her dough around, just so that you know," Guerrero quickly added and looked at Winston defiantly as he got a silencing look from him.

Winston continued, "You two really need to sit down and have a talk and clear the air. I'm fine with whatever decision you make - just be sure you know what you want."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later in the office in San Francisco:

The team walked in, dumped their equipment on the ground, and sat in the lounge, tired and anxious in anticipation of the inevitable showdown.

It was quiet, no signs of life in the office, even in the middle of the day. Winston and Chance looked at each other nervously.

Guerrero leaned back and stretched his arms behind his head, "Oh, looks like the boss left without even saying goodbye. I think I will unpack some of the ammunition now. Ames, can you give me a hand?"

Chance gulped and exchanged yet another nervous look with Winston. "Looks like we have the rest of the day off, let's make us some coffee."

As they began walking towards the kitchen the elevator buzzer sounded and clicking heels announced the return of Ilsa. The two men froze in their position as Ilsa rushed past them - well almost - she then stopped and turned around when she noticed their presence.

Ignoring Chance she looked straight at Winston and said: "Ah, Winston! I am just returning from the State Department Office after having my lawyers fill out all sorts of paperwork regarding the visa status, or lack there of, of Mr. Julio Escalates. It would be an enormous help if you could run by their office now and explain the circumstances under which he was brought to this country. Assuming I have regained possession of my jet, I would like to have Mr. Escalates dropped off in South America as soon as the paperwork has been completed." Glancing at Chance coldly she added, "And if anyone here has ties in South America that they cannot sever, they are welcome to a free, one-way ride there!"

Winston winced at the hostility in her voice. He looked at Chance sympathetically and then told Ilsa, "Yes, why don't I go out there right now. If you don't mind I will take Guerrero and Ames as proof that we weren't treated right by the South American party either."

Chance looked at him wide eyed in despair, but Winston merely grinned and fled.

Ilsa and Chance stood by the stairs quietly. They waited till everyone had cleared out. Chance sat down on the stairs looking down at his entwined fingers counting down silently from one-hundred, while Ilsa leaned against a pillar, her nostrils flaring.

The elevator rang, signaling the departure of the rest of the crew. Chance and Ilsa sized each other up in silence for a few minutes.

"So, Mr. Chance, since my plane is back - hasn't detoured to another location - I take it the mission ended successfully and to your satisfaction?"

Chance looked up and defensively said, "Yes, things couldn't have gone better. Maria and Garcia are reunited and safe, we retrieved Guerrero and Ames, and we even got rid of the Lopez brothers. My plan worked without a hitch."

"Yes, I'm sure ... dangling out of a helicopter while wrestling Eladio Lopez was all part of the plan."

"THE POINT IS, I said I could do this without getting anyone killed and I did it. We don't know that the State Department could have done that."

Ilsa glared at him, "That's right, we never gave the State Department a chance, so we will never know. It was easier to steal my plane and dash off with your girlfriend to play the heroic knight who rescues the husband and kills the bad guys."

"Look Ilsa, I just couldn't take the chance that something went wrong and Guerrero and Ames were stuck there or worse yet..."

"May I remind you that they got stuck there, in the first place, only because of YOUR decision to follow Maria's lead?"

"Yes, but ultimately, everything turned out fine. The end justifies the means!"

Ilsa wasn't appeased. "I don't know that everything went fine considering my partner ignored my input, put some of my team members in danger, stole my plane, disregarded my orders and forcibly landed it somewhere...I'm not sure there is a working relationship here."

Chance sighed, he was dreading this juncture in their argument. "Look Ilsa, I don't know what to say - I did what I thought was best under the circumstances."

"Well, I really don't know that I want to have a partnership with someone who does not want to work with others, ... instead runs out on a whim with his girlfriend and does whatever the heck he wants!"

"MARIA IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND and you are starting to sound more like a jealous wife than a business partner!"

By now both of them were seething with fury like two butting bulls: they stood facing each other, hands on hips, their noses barely nine inches apart.

"Mr Chance, you flatter yourself. The only one whose actions seemed to be ruled by his emotions was you, and you know it."

Chance sneered, "If I seem to not have my emotions in check maybe it has something to do with you! You manage to bring out the worst in me!"

Moving forward Ilsa spat back "Well I guess that sums up this partnership doesn't it?"

"Well, it's hard to work with someone who is used to always having her way."

Ilsa didn't falter either. "It's hard to work with someone who blatantly disregards everything I say!"

They were both breathing heavily, angry, and struggling to find words to toss at each other. Chance grabbed Ilsa's arm and asked,

"Is that what you really think of me?"

Ilsa looked up at his hand on her arm and then scowled at him, "Well, what should I think when you act the way you do?"

They stared at each other for a minute. They were standing there, their noses now barely four inches apart. They could hear each other's heart racing. Chance released Ilsa's arm and instead put his hands on her shoulders.

Softly, he asked: "Well Ilsa, why do we act the way we do?"

Ilsa gulped, she could feel the change in the mood around them. Suddenly she couldn't think of anything else to say. Her knees felt weak, her throat felt dry, and she wasn't thinking very clearly.

Chance leaned forward and touched her lips with his, very gently. When Ilsa didn't protest, he pulled her closer and kissed her firmly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guerrero and Winston walked into the office. Standing by the stairs they looked all around. It was quiet. Winston was puzzled.

"Looks like nothing happened - our stuff is still here; Ilsa's room is still intact! I didn't think Chance could charm his way out of this one."

Guererro's shrewd glance did not miss the black strands of wool from Ilsa's coat stuck to a rusty post of the banister on the stairs.

"Somehow, I wouldn't put anything past Junior!" Guerrero retorted dryly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
